


Hevy

by LancerFate



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Grief/Mourning, Mystery, Rishi, Self-Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 03:30:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15677136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LancerFate/pseuds/LancerFate
Summary: Just a random scene at the Rishi Outpost that may turn into something more. Enjoy some Domino Squad (because more of the clones is always better).





	Hevy

"Do we take prisoners?"

"I . . . don't." Hevy shut his eyes and pressed the detonator. 

 

***

 

As the station collapsed in a roaring burst of flame and falling debris, Fives gazed up at the smouldering wreckage from his sheltered hollow in the cliffside. "Goodbye brother," he whispered to the rising smoke in the night sky. Huddled in his own cliffside shelter, Echo repeated his brother's words to himself, silently grieving the loss of yet another one their batchmates.

As the four surviving clones gathered together to await the Republic's arrival, Rex put a comforting hand on each of the younger clones' shoulders. "Hevy saved our lives and protected all of our brothers back home." Rex bowed his head for a short moment. "And he will be remembered as a hero."

"His sacrifice will not be forgotten," murmured Cody. Underneath the cover of their helmets, Fives and Echo allowed themselves to shed tears for a lost friend and brother.

 

***

 

Hevy woke with a start as gunships roared overhead. Dimly he could hear voices shouting. Everything around him seemed smoky, as if covered in a dense fog. _Where am I?_   _What happened?_  

Stumbling forward in a daze, Hevy tried to make out what the familiar voices in the distance were shouting. As the gunships soared by him, Hevy slid down the slope towards four waving figures in white armor. _I know them_ , he thought. _Brothers._ Gaining speed, Hevy half-ran half-rolled down the steep cliffside towards a gunship swooping in to land in front of his brothers.  As the four clambered aboard, Hevy fruitlessly tried to shout over the roar of the engines. "Wait! Don't leave me!"  

The gunship lifted off just as he tumbled to a stop against a rock on the ledge. Ignoring his aching side, Hevy desperately dove for the departing ship . . . and passed straight through the hull.

**Author's Note:**

> Never posted a single thing in my life before. Last time I tried to write anything besides an essay or research paper was in middle school (I won't say how long ago that was), so this might be a trainwreck of epic proportions. I have no idea if it's even readable, so hopefully someone will let me know. If it is, I may continue as I do have several ideas for where I could take things so... *shrugs*


End file.
